Crystal of Nightmares
Crystal of Nightmares is an episode in the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Plot To be added. Synopsis At school, Kimberly and Trini are worried about an imminent science test; the boys, however, aren't, since they are planning to go to Billy's uncle's cabin to study all together. Of course, they invite the girls. Bulk and Skull, meanwhile,are having trouble of their own: Mr. Caplan gives them extremely bad report cards, and tells them that if they take another "D" in the next exam,they will be put in detention for a long time. Bulk decides to follow the "geeks" to spy on them while they are studying, in an attempt to cheat and get them in detention. On the moon, Goldar is revealing his plan to Rita: he reactivated the Crystal of Nightmares in order to cause the Power Rangers to lose the confidence in themselves, making them easy targets. At the cabin, the gang go out to eat after an afternoon of studying. Bulk and Skull (dressed up as maids) enter searching their notes, but the boys quickly come back, forcing them to hide under a bed. During the night, Rita's general put his plan in motion: the Rangers dream of the worst moments of past battles, and share a nightmare in which Zordon strips them of their powers. This leaves them afraid and shaken so much that they are reluctant to go to stop Goldar once Zordon tells them of his plot. At the cave where he is hidden, the teens are easily pushed back by the putties since they don't believe they can win. Though scared, Jason is the only one that reacts enough to go past the putties and Goldar and manage to destroy the Crystal, giving back to the team the confidence. They then defeat Goldar and Scorpina and hurry to school. Bulk and Skull, who slept during the entire ordeal, do the same. The Rangers all get "A's" on the test, while Bulk and Skull both take "F", meaning a long period of detention for them. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) (as Wendee Swann) *??? as Cleaner Notes *Billy's nightmare was taken from "Power Ranger Punks". *Trini's nightmare was taken from "Itsy Bitsy Spider". *Zack's nightmare was taken from "Happy Birthday, Zack". *Kim's nightmare was taken from "Calamity Kimberly". *Jason's nightmare was taken from "Green With Evil", Part Two. *The costumes Bulk and Skull wear in their nightmare are the same of "Doomsday". *It's revealed that Bulk is allergic to dust. Notes *The Megazord fight is recycled from "Green With Evil Part IV, Eclipsing Megazord". *A novella was released based on this episode (entitled "The Bad Dream Machine"). *When Goldar and Scorpina are hit with an energized slash from the Megazord's Power Sword, Goldar can briefly be seen in the middle of the explosion with King Sphinx. *Goldar now has a different face with a free moving mouth than his previous one which he will now have in all new American footage which will last until his final appearance in Power Rangers: In Space. *In Bulk and Skull's dream sequence, as Skull tries to control the Megazord, Bulk snaps, "Who taught you how to drive?!", to which Skull responds, "Nobody! How'm I doin'?" They had this same exchange in "Green With Evil Part IV: Eclipsing Megazord", with Skull in that instance driving the Youth Center bus. *The Megazord fight was used in a PC game Power Rangers Zeo PowerActive Words. Locations *Angel Grove High School *Moon Palace *Command Center *Angel Grove Mountains *Rock Quarry *Forest Creek Cabins Zords *Megazord Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode